


【GGAD】共犯 Accomplice

by RWahs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Smut, I wrote this as a PWP at first but it became so long, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWahs/pseuds/RWahs
Summary: 狂野男孩盖勒特竟在十六岁高龄被富豪收养，是人间真情还是另有隐情？Warnings：他人视奸提及与他人性关系提及未成年性行为暴力犯罪





	【GGAD】共犯 Accomplice

_You are the fire and I am gasoline._

　 **序幕**  
　　  
　　直到领养手续办理完成，福利院院长的脸上仍挂着一丝不敢置信的神色。没人能料到盖勒特在十六岁时还能被人收养，所有人都做好了等他成年就赶紧把他送走的准备。

　　即使有着一头耀眼的金发和一张俊俏的脸庞，盖勒特一直也没能成为前来领养孩子的家长眼中的香饽饽——当年他被送到福利院时已经超过十岁，说话还带着生疏的德国口音——当然现在的他大概已经可以模仿七八种口音的英语了。不过更重要的是，大多数前来的家长都会在面对他的异色瞳孔时退缩。  
  
　　他被领养过两次，但皆以重返福利院告终。被遣返的原因都是“性格暴戾，行为出格”，但没人知道他具体做了什么。即使辗转了几次不同的福利院，结局都是乖孩子惧怕他，坏孩子追随他。的确，盖勒特在同龄人中显得聪慧异常，但他对福利院里其他的孩子来说确实不是个好榜样。甚至有一些性格难搞、一直没被收养的孩子们已经决定在成年后“跟着格林德沃”。而这一切都随着一辆豪华私家车的到来戛然而止。  
  
　　从车上下来一男一女，穿着得体，举止优雅。他们对福利院院长精心挑选的几名可爱健康的幼童视若无睹，却一眼看中了站在人群最后方的比所有孩子都要高上一截的盖勒特。询问完盖勒特的基本情况，得知他健康无碍精神正常甚至还头脑灵活后，这对男女很快便办完手续将盖勒特接上车。  
  
　　在去往新家的途中，盖勒特得知这两个人并非自己的新父母，而是收养人的管家。除了告知盖勒特他的姓氏将被改为维里恩之外，他们只简单地说明了情况，告诉他维里恩老爷当年只身从欧洲来到美国白手起家，早年丧偶，又在一年前的一场意外中痛失独子，如今年事渐高却没有亲眷，为了不让家产后继无人，才选择了从福利院领养孩子。之所以选他，是因为他们正是要选一个年纪足够且聪明的孩子，以便尽快对他进行商业方面的培养。最后他们强调了他有多么幸运，才得到了这个无数人梦寐以求的机会。话虽如此，面对着如今的少爷，未来的主人，两名管家的面色却仍旧冷淡无波，没有一丝讨好的意思。  
  
　　盖勒特勾勾嘴角不予置评，眼神从管家们的脸上掠过，望向车窗外的林间风景。车已然驶入一座山间庄园的领地，开了好一会儿才停在了一幢豪宅前。  
  
　　他没能马上见到自己的养父。大管家特拉维斯告诉盖勒特，老爷的事务繁忙，经常在外地做生意，并不在家中久住。而显然盖勒特对此毫不在意甚至非常满意。  
  
　　算上所有管事和佣人，宅子里进出的人大约有十来人，除了几个稍年长的在对上他的异瞳时流露出一丝厌惧，盖勒特出人意料的得体举止和泰然自若的气度不由得让大多佣人对这个半路少爷另眼相看。  
  
　　打发走了其他人，盖勒特让特拉维斯带着自己熟悉“新家”。别墅的大部分的房间是空着的，他可以随意出入。但当他们走近三楼的西南角时，特拉维斯的神色忽然有些许紧张，有点生硬地提议宅子的游览到此为止，他们可以去楼下的花园和喷泉转转，似乎生怕盖勒特提出要一一查看房间。盖勒特接受了建议，临走时却回头看向走廊尽头的那间大卧房，房门上刻着一支玫瑰。  
  
  
**第一幕 秘密花园**

  
　　生活发生如此巨变，神经强悍如盖勒特也难以入眠。当天夜里他躺在自己一夜之间宽了无数倍的卧床上，耳边没有了福利院里孩子们的哭闹，只有从窗外传来阵阵夏日蝉鸣，他听了一会，便毅然从阳台翻了下去。鬼使神差地，他朝着别墅林园内的玫瑰园走去，那里正对着别墅西南角。  
  
　　他在园外不远处停下，借着月光，看见园内的藤椅上坐着一个人。那是一个男人，全身上下只穿着一件对襟的丝绸睡袍，松松地用腰带拢着，甚至没有穿鞋，赤足踩在草地上。而那人也看见了他，并不惊慌或害怕，反而好奇似的与他对视。  
  
　　盖勒特向那个男人走去，随着距离的拉近，那男人便不能再被称为男人。那是一个介乎于少年和青年之间的年轻人，年龄和盖勒特相仿，或许比他稍年长些，肢体修长匀称，但身量不如盖勒特高大。他的头发看上去十分柔软，微微卷曲，一些被别到耳后，一些随着夏夜微风轻轻拂动。  
  
　　盖勒特走到他的面前，那人依然坐着，稍微扬起脸看着他。那青年的眼眸在月光下就像宝石温润明亮，眼神中带着青涩的热意，又诉说着经历，透着成熟一些的温和。  
  
　　“你的眼睛，”反倒是坐在秋千上的人先开口，英国口音，“不一样。”  
  
　　“你也是。”盖勒特微微颌首，说道。  
  
　　年轻人的眼里写上一丝不解。  
  
　　“比我见过的所有眼睛都美。”盖勒特的语气诚恳又轻佻。  
  
　　听了带着明显调情意味的混话，年轻人微笑着摇摇头，不知道是听多了类似的话，还是从来没听过。  
  
　　“你在这里干什么？”只一小会儿，他像是没听到刚才的话，又问盖勒特。  
  
　　“和你一样。”盖勒特用只言片语把皮球又抛了回去。  
  
　　“如果和我一样，”穿着宽松睡袍的青年好像并不在意盖勒特的不坦诚，“那你就不应该穿这么多了。”  
  
　　盖勒特想了想，伸手便把上身唯一的一件衬衫拽了下来，毫不在乎地扔到地上，又开始脱鞋。  
  
　　“哦留点儿吧，”那人笑起来，“我可没带多余的睡衣。”  
  
　　盖勒特停下解皮带的手。  
  
　　“你是住在那个房间的人。”盖勒特看着他的眼睛。  
  
　　“我的确住在这里，”他似乎清楚盖勒特在说什么，“现在你也住在这里了，不是吗？”  
  
　　盖勒特笑了一下，没有回答。“我是盖勒特，盖勒特格林德沃。”  
  
　　“阿不思邓布利多。”青年看了他一会，轻声说。  
  
　　“我知道你，”阿不思紧接着说，“今天下午奎妮和我说了，那个被领养的孩子叫盖勒特。”  
  
　　“但我不知道你是谁，”盖勒特顺势坐到藤椅边的草地上，将距离拉近，“这不公平。”  
  
　　“哦，你会知道的，很快。”阿不思换成侧躺，一只手撑着头，和盖勒特平视。这下两人几乎是脸对脸了，而这个角度让睡袍从他的肩头滑落了一半，几乎发挥不了什么遮蔽的作用，露出胸口大片柔软的皮肤。睡袍的下摆也滑到了后面，仅仅意思一下地遮着腹胯，弧度美好的小腿和饱满的大腿沐浴在月光下。  
  
　　离得如此近的时候盖勒特发现自己的视线很难从阿不思丰润的嘴唇上挪开，于是毫不掩饰地盯着看了起来。  
  
　　直到阿不思被看得发烫，感觉连清凉的夜风都变得热烘烘的。  
  
　　“说真的，你是来做什么的？”  
  
　　阿不思的声音变得喑哑绵软，眼神扫过盖勒特赤裸的上身，掠过他的金发，停留在他的眼中。  
  
　　盖勒特没有回答他，而是忽然起身，将阿不思扳成正躺，一条腿挤进阿不思的双腿中，俯下身去，一手撑着藤椅，另一只手抚上阿不思的脸颊，拇指缓缓摩挲了一会阿不思柔软的下唇，然后一路向下抚摸，从脖颈到锁骨、肩膀，向浴袍内探去，缓慢又不容置疑地用力，似乎在感受身下的人皮肤的触感。  
  
　　盖勒特骨节分明的手指开始饶有兴致抚摸拨弄着阿不思左边的乳头，此时浴袍已经开到阿不思的腰间，快要挂不住了。在用力捏了一把收获一声惊喘后，盖勒特却把手收回，隔着丝质浴袍从腰一路摸向阿不思的屁股，把已经阿不思已经变红肿胀的乳头放着不管 ，被风一吹更加敏感。  
  
　　盖勒特不紧不慢地揉搓着阿不思的一瓣臀肉，趴得更低了一些，整个人几乎要压在了他身上，却始终保持着一点距离，似乎是要亲他的脖子，又像在闻他，却只有鼻尖戳进阿不思颈边耳后的发丝，呼吸打在阿不思的脖子上，炽热酥麻。  
  
　　阿不思忍不住伸手抚摸上盖勒特的金色的脑袋想把他按下来。盖勒特这才终于舍得动作，一口咬在阿不思的耳下，顺着脖子和下巴啃咬吮吸，这下倒是凶猛得很，全无刚才的自制和撩拨，吻到喉结时，阿不思差点有要被咬破喉管的错觉。盖勒特的吻终于走到了阿不思的嘴唇，说是吻，更多的是混着津液的舔咬撕扯和对对方舌头的掠夺，阿不思只能在缺氧的恍惚中想着这人是不是把自己的嘴巴当成某种可以吃下去的食物了。  
  
　　直到两个人都需要一点新鲜空气，盖勒特才起身拉开距离，注视着阿不思的双眼。  
  
　　“明天我会见到你吗？”盖勒特的手捧住阿不思的下巴，抚摸着他已经红肿的下唇，又轻轻地一下一下地吻上去。  
  
　　“当然。”阿不思喘着气轻声回答。  
  
　　“很好，”盖勒特蜻蜓点水地吻了吻阿不思的鼻尖，站起来，“那明天见。”  
  
　　没等阿不思回过神来，盖勒特已经捞起地上的衣服潇洒地甩到肩上，开始穿鞋。  
  
　　阿不思正被吻得意乱情迷浑身泛红，还未得到进一步抚慰，现在却只能迷茫地看着眼前的少年忽然停下动作。阿不思看见盖勒特明明也起了反应，下身的鼓起诚实地暴露了他的躁动，这就更加令人困惑了。  
  
　　“晚安。”盖勒特无视自己的裤裆，若无其事地打了个招呼便离开了。  
  
　　阿不思用肘弯遮住自己的眼睛，咬住下唇，无奈地软倒在椅子上。

  
**第二幕 午后甜点**

  
　　第二天盖勒特被特拉维斯告知他现在的养父——这座林间山庄的主人——维里恩老爷今晚将从外地回来，和他共进晚餐。届时还会有一位客人在场。在说到“客人”时，特拉维斯的声音里有着不自然的停顿。  
  
　　“客人？”盖勒特重复。  
  
　　“是的。”  
  
　　“我能知道这位客人的名字吗？”  
  
　　特拉维斯不是很能理解为什么盖勒特对此感兴趣，但他仍很快地给出了回答。  
  
　　“阿不思邓布利多。”  
  
　　盖勒特小幅度地笑了一下，用奎妮为他准备的热毛巾擦了擦手，开始用刀叉切割餐盘中的三明治。  
  
　　“这位客人是不是，”盖勒特用餐叉将食物送进嘴里，随口问道，“住在这里？”  
  
　　“你已经见过他了？”特拉维斯的表情没有什么变化，但声音里的僵硬没有逃过盖勒特的耳朵。但紧接着特拉维斯又放松了似的，似乎想到这是一个迟早要被摆上台面的事。“没错，他住在这里。”  
  
　　“作为一个客人？”盖勒特继续问。  
  
　　特拉维斯这次没有选择回答他的问题，而是思索了一下，平直地反问盖勒特：“允许我冒昧地问一句，盖勒特少爷。您是什么时候见到邓布利多先生的？”  
  
　　“这很重要吗？”盖勒特有效率地解决着眼前的早餐。  
  
　　特拉维斯动了动嘴巴，却没能给出确切的回答。  
  
　　“我没说过我见过他。”盖勒特耸耸肩，用新送上来的热气腾腾的毛巾擦了擦嘴。“为什么他不和我一起吃早餐？”  
  
　　特拉维斯的嘴角不动声色地下撇了一点，似乎不是很愿意继续和盖勒特谈论这个人。  
  
　　“邓布利多先生……”特拉维斯的声调平稳，语气里却渗着控制不住的不屑，“喜欢在床上吃早餐。”  
  
　　*  
  
　　盖勒特找了他一上午，他去了游泳池，去了后山的小湖，都没能发现那个身影。盖勒特来过玫瑰园，望向三楼的那个阳台，他考虑过翻上去看看，但他的余光总能看见几个管事的佣人在暗中关注着他，提防他做出什么出格的举动。  
  
　　他找来奎妮，那个声音甜美的金发女佣，问她是否了解阿不思邓布利多。如他所料，这个待他亲切的、被阿不思提到过的女孩说起阿不思的语气和特拉维斯截然不同。她和埃菲亚斯——另一个憨厚老实的小个子男佣，负责阿不思的生活起居。  
  
　　“哦，如果你认识阿不思，你会喜欢他的，”奎妮咧着嘴甜甜地笑，“谁会不喜欢他呢？  
  
　　盖勒特没时间感慨她的心思单纯，他只想知道阿不思躲到了哪里。  
  
　　“哦，我猜他肯定在图书室看书呢，”奎妮眨着她的大眼睛，“我前几天才看见埃菲亚斯拖了好几箱新书过去。”  
  
　　*  
  
　　别墅的图书室和那间门上雕刻着玫瑰的卧室离的很近。门是半开着的，盖勒特放轻脚步走进去。  
  
　　斜倚在窗边的长沙发椅的一侧，阿不思正入神地读着一本书。旁边的小桌上放着一壶茶、几块甜点和一大堆糖果。他仍穿着一件藕色丝质睡袍，但这次系得严实了许多，睡袍规规矩矩地遮住阿不思身上大部分的皮肤，发挥着作为衣服的作用。  
  
　　“昨天的晚安吻怎么样？”盖勒特走到阿不思身边。  
  
　　阿不思被小小地吓了一跳，扭头看向来人，眨眨眼睛，反应了一会。  
  
　　“你管 _那个_ 叫作晚安吻？”阿不思好笑地歪头看着金发少年，“我很好奇你是哪里人？”  
  
　　盖勒特没回答他，而是在他面前单腿半跪下来，他一手捏过阿不思的下巴，不等对方做出任何反应便吻了上去。他在阿不思的嘴里尝到了柠檬和蜂蜜的味道，而他不介意来点午后甜品。于是又舔又咬，像昨晚那样，舌头扫过阿不思的齿列，再去纠缠他的舌头，交换着津液，最后以用牙齿轻轻撕咬阿不思的下唇结束。  
  
　　“这是午安吻。”盖勒特贴着他的唇说，然后放下手拉开距离。  
  
　　阿不思睁开接吻时闭上的眼睛，用力眨了眨，微张着双唇，脸颊泛起红晕。  
  
　　“现在我更好奇了……”  
  
　　“我对你更好奇，”盖勒特打断他，“你在躲着我吗？”  
  
　　阿不思觉得好气又好笑：“怎么说？”  
  
　　“难道我只能在半夜见到你？”  
  
　　“那样不也挺好吗？”  
  
　　“怎么可能？”  
  
　　“我们真的要一直用问句来回答对方吗？”  
  
　　“我建议我们用行动回答。”  
  
　　盖勒特抽掉阿不思手里的书甩到窗台上，顺手一拉解开他的睡袍腰带，手伸到他的睡衣里撩开衣服，一边摸他一边起来凑上去亲他的脖子。  
  
　　窗帘没有拉上，午后的阳光投过玻璃落在两人身上，甚至连门也没关，但盖勒特并不在乎似的故意搞出一些啧啧的水声，吮吸着昨夜留下的痕迹，试图加深那些印记。盖勒特把阿不思放倒在沙发上，伏在他上方，一只手摁住阿不思的腰把他钉住。  
  
　　他的吻比昨夜的更过火，开始往更下方游去，当他舔咬上阿不思的乳尖，终于听到红发青年忍不住发出喘息，他笑起来，用上有些锋利的犬齿。被胸口传来的疼痛一激，阿不思开始浑身发热，忍不住抬起腿，用大腿内侧去蹭趴在自己身上的金发混小子的髋部。  
  
　　然而就在盖勒特以不容拒绝的姿态做完这些后却不再动作，安抚似的拍拍他，从他身上起来了。若无其事地把窗台上的书拿回来放到桌上。  
  
　　阿不思睁开眼，深吸几口气，迷蒙的眼神逐渐变得清明。  
  
　　“你是个行动派，”阿不思把被揉得一团糟的衣服拢好，“但总能在不该停下的时候停下。”  
  
　　“你有着一个非常年轻的年轻人不该有的自制力。”阿不思决定道。  
  
　　“我只能说这是生存的必要条件，”盖勒特不以为然。“上一个人之前总得弄清楚他 _究竟_ 是谁。”  
  
　　听到这直白得近乎粗俗的回答，阿不思的眼神闪烁了一下，但迅速恢复如常。  
  
　　“你是个聪明的男孩，你可以猜。”阿不思微笑。  
  
　　“我从不参加没有奖品的竞猜。”  
  
　　阿不思扭头，嘴角忍不住上翘，朝桌子上的甜品抬抬下巴。  
  
　　“奖品是半块柠檬雪宝。”  
  
　　“为什么是半块？”  
  
　　“四分之一块？”阿不思无辜地问。“我不介意。”  
  
　　“好吧，”盖勒特举手投降。“你很聪明。”  
  
　　有奖竞猜已经开始了。  
  
　　“你很好学。”盖勒特的视线逡巡过书架和窗口，“玫瑰。书本。城堡。”  
  
　　“美人。”他看着阿不思。  
  
　　“所有线索都指向同一个真相，”盖勒特假装拿着烟斗吸了一口，“你的真名是贝儿。  
  
　　阿不思终于笑了出来，无奈地摇头。  
  
　　“你是，”盖勒特也笑着凝视阿不思，眼睛里却没有笑意，“野兽的情人。”  
  
　　“城堡主人的情人。”盖勒特继续，语气冷静，给出竞猜答案。“所以，你是我的‘养母’。”  
  
　　“别这么叫我。”阿不思的笑容几乎是立即消失了，但他没有生气，只是平静地看着盖勒特。  
  
　　“我的姓不是维里恩。”阿不思说，“不能是。不会是。”  
  
　　他只是一个众所周知的秘密。一件一文不值的珠宝。一桩漂亮的丑闻。  
  
　　“问题是，你愿不愿意是？”  
  
　　“不。”阿不思盯着他，给出最简短而坚决的回答。  
  
　　“现在，”盖勒特又半跪到阿不思面前，微微抬头凝视着他，两只手握住阿不思的双臂，眼神里第一次有了温柔的情愫，“这才是重点。”  
  
　　阿不思笑了一下。  
  
　　“怎么？”盖勒特问。  
  
　　“我只是没想到你会是个道德家。”  
  
　　盖勒特听罢缓缓咧开嘴。  
  
　　“哦不，阿尔，”盖勒特伸手，温柔地抚摸着红发青年的耳廓和脸庞，迷恋般地看着他。“不管你乐不乐意做维里恩太太，我都会操你的。”  
  
　　“只是这让我知道，我操的是不是个婊子。”  
  
　　阿不思看到了盖勒特眼底的狂热，也笑起来，却隐约带着一丝苦涩：“现在，你的诚实也让我印象深刻。”  
  
　　然后他们终于记得关上了门，却没有把那些旖旎的事继续下去，而是花了一个下午的时间来相互了解。  
  
　　即使盖勒特从不自诩为绅士，他也认为没有必要在初次认识某人的时候就跟相亲似的把对方的背景故事刨根问底，把自己的老底和盘托出。可在这个下午，他察觉到眼前孤单的青年人多么需要一个倾诉对象。  
  
　　阿不思告诉他，他们一家随父母从英国移民来到美国，然而父母在几年前不幸因意外离世。他还有一个弟弟和一个妹妹。弟弟阿不福思现在还在上学，不上学时就在南边养殖奶山羊的牧场里当帮工。妹妹阿利安娜则因为从小患重病，需要长年在最好的医院治疗。在美国最顶尖的医院。用不着阿不思多说，盖勒特知道那高昂的治疗费用必然是全由维里恩负责的。  
  
　　盖勒特试着理解阿不思告诉他这些的意图。为了试图获得他的同情，让他理解为什么他选择过这样的生活？  
  
　　他看着阿不思的神情，阿不思似乎需要自己领悟到一些什么，同时又在极力遏制一些要脱口而出的东西。也许是阿不思太久没有接触到外面的世界了，他也许曾经差点可以翱翔，但如今只是一只被囚禁的雀鸟。孤独和被漠视足以把任何优秀的、热诚的灵魂摧毁。  
  
　　盖勒特感受到了他的迫切和绝望，他可以利用他的迫切和绝望，而且他可以对此毫无愧疚。但他看到了阿不思的眼睛，那蓝宝石一般的眼睛里依然闪烁着年轻的火焰，有着和他一样的狡黠、坚定和对自由的渴望。他看到了另一个相似的灵魂。  
  
　　于是阿不思知道了同样出生在欧洲的盖勒特在幼时便经历了一系列家庭变故，父母分开各自远走，他随姑婆来到美国，结果在码头走散，自此被送进孤儿院。知道了他在孤儿院里一开始由于奇异的双眸和德国口音饱受敌意，被当做怪胎和不祥之兆，只能靠自己的越来越硬的拳头和灵活的头脑自保。  
  
　　更别提他那几次被收养的经历。别人只知道他“出格”，却不知道第一次收养他的家庭信邪教，准备把他这个“魔鬼的儿子”当成祭品，他用藏好的餐刀差点戳瞎了那家男主人的眼睛，才找到机会逃了出来。而另一次，那家人倒是待他不错，可寄宿在那家的酒鬼叔叔却三番五次对他动手动脚，终于被他用啤酒瓶打爆了脑袋。好在从他十三岁以后就几乎没人愿意再收养这么大的孩子了，他在孤儿院的生活反而能说是苦中作乐。  
  
　　他们并没有安慰对方，只是分享自己的经历。平静地叙述和聆听。  
  
　　盖勒特坐在阿不思脚边的地板上，牵起阿不思的手，摩挲着他的掌心。  
  
　　“多久了？”盖勒特问。  
  
　　“整一年，”阿不思知道他在问什么，“我从高中毕业后就开始住在这里，除了偶尔可以去探望我的妹妹，我不被允许离开。”  
  
　　“一年前，”盖勒特轻轻重复着，“他们告诉我小维里恩就是在一年前死的。”  
  
　　阿不思忽然睁大眼睛，似乎惊讶于盖勒特可以注意到这个细节。他犹豫再三，最后好像确认了什么，克服了心理障碍，毅然选择开口：“事实上，我认识保罗维里恩。老维里恩的儿子。”  
  
　　“或者说，我本来就是保罗维里恩的情人。”  
  
　　阿不思从未主动对任何人说起过这个，包括唯一待他真心的奎妮和埃菲亚斯，虽然这在维里恩家里算不上什么密不透风的秘辛。或者说，根本就是人尽皆知的下流话题。有什么能比揶揄主人和他养的宠物之间的腌臜事更有意思的呢。  
  
　　他知道，盖勒特迟早会在某天，被某些人在“不经意间”提起话头，然后看着他们用挤眉弄眼的神态和遮遮掩掩的口吻谈起这些“脏事”，阿不思以为自己本该早已不在意别人的看法，可想到这些，想到那是盖勒特，他宁愿现在自己告诉他。  
  
　　小维里恩其实也比阿不思大了足二十岁，他曾是阿不思的高中老师，一个普通的男人，除了因为他那无法被公之于众的性取向而年近四十仍未婚。保罗维里恩幼年丧母，和剩下的唯一的亲人老维里恩的关系可以称得上恶劣，但公立高中老师的微薄薪水又让他无法不靠父亲的经济支持来维持一直以来的优渥生活。  
  
　　保罗维里恩在阿不思上学时就经常对他施以援手，更在他即将毕业时表达了爱意，表示愿意承担阿不思全部的家庭开支，阿利安娜会被转去当地最好的医院。甚至如果阿不思想继续学业，去上大学，他也可以承担阿不思上大学的费用。当时的邓布利多家遭受顶梁柱辞世的打击不久，阿不思本已做好了高中一毕业马上开始工作，扛起家庭重担的准备。可他不是没有过大学梦，或者说，他从来没有放弃过。虽然能进入大学学府的人堪称凤毛麟角，但阿不思从上学以来就永远是第一名，永远是最优秀的那个。他配得上拥有任何梦想。忽然被给予这样的选择，他无法不动心。于是还不满十八岁的他看着他的老师诚恳热切的双眼，点了点头，秘密搬进了小维里恩在市中心的那间豪华公寓。  
  
　　没过多久，借着维里恩宅举办宴会的机会，保罗维里恩赶回家中，他本想向父亲讨一笔钱，买一间乡间别墅，让自己和阿不思安定下来。当然，他想将阿不思藏得严严实实，可老维里恩已然通过私家侦探得知了这件事——他的儿子正和一个不满十八岁的男学生同居。老维里恩冷眼嗤笑，公然在宴会上当着旁人的面把保罗维里恩形容成最无能卑劣的孬种，然后用最肮脏下流的语言侮辱阿不思，他称会切断保罗维里恩的所有经济来源，甚至威胁立遗嘱剥夺保罗维里恩的继承权。  
  
　　保罗维里恩羞愤欲绝，却不敢顶撞，只能又灰溜溜地回到他在纽约的家，发现他真的被断了经济支持，和阿不思的事没过多久也被捅到了学校，他很快因此丢了饭碗，别说负担阿不思全家的开支，现在的他自身难保。而富家公子的生活质量让保罗维里恩在过去没有攒下多少积蓄，很快这间豪华公寓的租金也成为一笔催命账。  
  
　　而另一边，阿不思顶着千夫所指的压力毕业了。他原本是学生会主席，是所有同学钦佩艳羡的明日之星，但在这件事曝光后，他在一夜之间成了人们口中最不堪最下贱的那个婊子，人们故意当着他的面谈论他是如何如何勾引自己的老师的。在毕业典礼上，没有人愿意靠近他的身边两尺之内。但这一切侮辱在当时的阿不思看来都无足轻重，相比起那个他还未开始业已破灭的大学梦。  
  
　　命运的暴风雨袭来，便如同多米诺骨牌一般无法被阻挡，摧枯拉朽。阿利安娜的病情忽然加重，需要转去最好的医院接受治疗，不然活不过一年。滚滚而来的巨额账单把两人逼得变卖掉了所有值钱的东西，保罗维里恩不得不回家再求父亲。结果这一去就再也没有回来。阿不思得到的消息是，再度被父亲羞辱后，保罗维里恩将自己关在房间里酗酒，结果昏睡过去，噎死在自己的呕吐物里。  
  
　　阿不思没时间去震惊和质疑，他来不及反应，此时的他身负巨债，无计可施，满目绝望。可就在他即将被赶出公寓的时候，一件所有人都不敢想象的事发生了。那个曾经称呼他为妓女的老维里恩出现在他面前，不是为了报复他，而是提出了一个交易。  
  
　　也许对以前的阿不思来说，这种交易从一开始就不会存在于他的世界，可是对那天的阿不思来说，那筹码却太诱人。阿不思对着医院账单看了一夜，而他选择的结果就在盖勒特眼前。  
  
　　“你爱过他吗？”  
  
　　阿不思知道盖勒特指的是谁。  
  
　　“爱是这个故事里最不重要的东西。”阿不思若有所思地轻叹。  
  
　　“不，它是，”盖勒特沉默了一会，看着阿不思，“你爱你的家人，这是你选择承受这一切的根源。”  
  
　　阿不思微笑，怅然地看着某处，然后低头目光和盖勒特交汇：“你知道的，这不是你问的那种爱。”  
  
　　“所以你没有回答我。”  
  
　　阿不思想了一会儿，几不可闻地摇了摇头：“不，没有。”  
  
　　“我没有爱过他，”阿不思眼神无比复杂，声音却逐渐坚定，“我一直都知道。”  
  
　　盖勒特问他的正是他一直在回避的问题，他从一开始就对保罗维里恩没有产生过爱情。他对他有过感激、歉疚、惭愧甚至怨恨，却从来没有过爱。而除了爱之外的所有沉重的情感淹没了他，让他忽视了这个事实。  
  
　　他以为自己的生命中不会出现爱情。他有性，无数的性，肮脏的，作为商品的用来交换的性，可再不会有爱了。  
  
　　当年在做出那个交易的时候，身体不是他的唯一筹码，被彻底出卖了的还有他得到爱的机会。  
  
　　直到。直到。  
  
　　阿不思从回忆和沉思中醒来，看到沐浴在午后阳光里的近在咫尺的金发少年。他也看着他。他几乎感觉到自己的眼眶里瞬间有了热意，他忽然很害怕那金色的发丝只是一个幻影。他颤抖地伸出手。  
  
　　自从差点失去阿利安娜的那次后，他以为自己再也不会害怕了，因为他早已堕入深渊。无惧亦无畏。可他现在真切地再次害怕起来，害怕他的生命中刚刚再次出现的唯一的光再度熄灭。  
  
　　而他甚至无法确定那是不是光，他觉得自己失去了判断爱的能力和去爱的资格。  
  
　　你相不相信一见钟情。  
  
　　盖勒特准备说些什么。  
  
　　“走，”但他听见阿不思先开口，阿不思的声音里已带着无比明显的颤抖，“快走。”  
  
　　盖勒特正想追问他怎么了。阿不思已竭力冷静下来。  
  
　　“他会杀了你。”  
  
　　阿不思的故事还没有说完，如果说他的故事的上半围绕着肉体、金钱和挣扎，故事的下半则开始走向血腥和扭曲。  
  
　　阿不思告诉他，保罗维里恩的死和老维里恩脱不了干系。或者说，这就是老维里恩一手策划的。他之前只从保罗维里恩的转述中一窥老维里恩其人，据保罗维里恩描述，他的父亲对他人的控制欲极强，冷漠残酷，是他的父亲故意的不闻不问让他罹患产后抑郁症的母亲选择了结束自己的生命。他的父亲不是在乎他，而是在意他不能被他所控制。更可怕的是，这一切都在阿不思走投无路而不得不接受那个交易之后得到了亲身的证实。  
  
　　“你知不知道，他那天喝了几杯酒？”某一天深夜老维里恩忽然这样对他说。冷笑着。“一杯。”  
  
　　一杯酒，怎么可能让一个人吐得不省人事，噎死在睡梦里。  
  
　　言外之意昭然若揭。从那天起，冰冷的空气就包裹着阿不思。维里恩根本不在乎他是否猜到了事实真相，甚至就差亲口告诉他，他亲手杀了自己的儿子。他就是要他感受到彻头彻尾的恐惧，和彻彻底底的无能为力。  
  
　　“快走吧，”阿不思站起来抓住盖勒特的小臂，几乎要落泪，“趁着还有机会。”  
  
　　盖勒特也坐到沙发上，张开双臂搂住颤抖不已的阿不思，他一手揽着阿不思，一手温柔地抚摸着红发青年的后脑勺，低下头将下巴搁在他的肩头。贴着他的耳朵开口：“还不到时候。”  
  
　　阿不思有些许愕然，扭头看向盖勒特的眼睛，他们鼻子贴着鼻子，呼吸交融。  
  
　　在盖勒特奇异的双眸里，他好像看见了未来。  
  
　　他们相拥过一段漫长的沉默，但这种沉默并不会让人不舒服，反而他们都沉浸在这种氛围里。  
  
　　“他是怎么操你的？”盖勒特忽然开口，轻描淡写，又格外认真。  
  
　　该死的。这么久不说话，一开口就是这个。阿不思一下噎住了，直直的看着盖勒特的眼睛，可盖勒特很坦然，似乎真的对阿不思的性生活感兴趣，而不是要故意羞辱他。  
  
　　“我自己操自己。”阿不思从盖勒特的怀抱中离开，拿起茶杯饮了一小口，尽量平静地开口。为什么不先给金发小子那张英俊又可恶的脸一拳？也许是因为在他心底，他并不想回避这个话题。他们的关系奇妙地在最短的时间里到了私密无间的地步，而双方都默契地意识到了这一点——即使谈论藏在最深处的那些秘密也十分自然。  
  
　　盖勒特挑挑眉，示意他说下去。  
  
　　阿不思叙述着，就好像话题的主角并不是自己。他告诉盖勒特，维里恩无法正常勃起，他要求阿不思为他“表演”来满足他的欲望。老维里恩给阿不思准备了很多“玩具”，大多数时候他只会在旁边看着阿不思玩自己，偶尔也会来了兴致亲自上阵动手，用那些东西，但他尽量只用表演就让维里恩满意。  
  
　　“可怜的老维里恩不行了。”盖勒特从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑。  
  
　　“也许吧，”阿不思淡淡地回应，“但他并不可怜，他让我对自己做了很多事。”  
  
　　“当一个人的身体不能正常运作的时候，他的思想会变得更加疯狂，”阿不思继续说道，“想象力。”  
  
　　盖勒特的笑容敛去，但他没有立即出言安慰。他认为眼前的男人比旁人想象得要坚强的多。  
  
　　“但你还在这里。”盖勒特说。  
  
　　“为什么不呢？”阿不思已经彻底平静了，又端起茶杯啜了一小口。  
  
　　  
**第三幕 午夜爱人**

  
盖勒特在晚饭的餐桌上见到了老维里恩。隔着长长的餐桌，盖勒特没有看见一个多么阴森可怖的恶人形象，只看到一个脸上爬满皱纹神情寡淡的普通老人，但盖勒特的警惕和防备不减反增。  
  
　　他的眼神更多地黏着在他名义上的养父身边坐着的阿不思身上。阿不思这次穿上了礼服三件套。盖勒特觉得不如睡袍。  
  
　　他很想称呼阿不思为他的阿不思。即使距离他们相遇还不足二十来个小时。但爱意可以就在两个人相互凝视的二十秒钟内破土萌芽。他看着他的阿不思饱含肉欲的嘴唇因为下午的厮磨显得越发红肿，他的阿不思把礼服衬衫的扣子严严实实地扣到顶，遮住脖颈，而盖勒特知道那布料下的皮肤上他亲自留下的痕迹是如何香艳横生。  
  
　　这是他第一次看见穿着裤子的阿不思。但隔着裤子，他也可以从在脑海中模拟出阿不思被布料包裹住的大腿和屁股的曲线。  
  
　　维里恩可以对所有人都施以极权控制，但无法控制住他的脑子，也无法控制住他和他的阿不思在餐桌上眉来眼去。盖勒特能感受到每一次阿不思偷偷看他的视线。他的阿不思的眼神纯情又诱人。有时候他们的目光会在空气中相遇，然后难舍难分。  
  
　　饭桌上的几人鲜少交谈。维里恩冷不丁丢给盖勒特几个不痛不痒的问题，问他是否喜欢这个新家，有何想法云云。盖勒特则装出一副喜不自禁又诚惶诚恐的样子。   
  
　　“那么，”维里恩随口问道，“你这几天做了什么？”  
  
　　“噢！我还在熟悉这里的环境呢，维里恩先生，”盖勒特回答，“这儿可真够大的，我去了山腰的湖，去了玫瑰园……”  
  
　　“玫瑰园，”维里恩看着餐盘，一边切割带血的牛排一边拖长声调，“玫瑰的花期已过，残枝败叶有什么可看的。”  
　　   
　　“是的，”盖勒特直直看向阿不思的眼睛，“那里只剩下一朵玫瑰，但它美到了极点。”  
  
　　*  
  
　　当晚阿不思回到房间，眼前挥之不去的全是那个金发少年的身影。幸好老维里恩今晚由于旅途奔波劳顿放过了他。现在他有时间躺在柔软的大床上，尽情回忆起那几个“晚安吻”“午安吻”和盖勒特看他的眼神。盖勒特看他的时候毫不避讳，少年的欲望几近赤裸地写在他的眼睛，但盖勒特的游刃有余的态度还是让他的心悬在空中无处安放。  
  
　　他只能尽量回忆着盖勒特吻他时的疯狂和双手的触感，假装盖勒特的手还在他的身上游走。盖勒特的声音似乎就在他的耳边响起。  
  
　　“那里只剩下一朵玫瑰，但它美到了极点。”  
  
　　阿不思感到热起来，手向下体探去，隔着睡袍抚弄了几下自己，却一如既往地如同隔靴搔痒，让他更加难受起来。阿不思爬向起来，拉开造型精致的床头柜，那里放着几样他比较常用的“玩具”，他随手拿起一个假阴茎和润滑剂回到床上。  
  
　　他脱掉睡袍，一丝不挂地跪坐在床上，倒了一些润滑剂在手上，用体温捂热后手指轻车熟路地伸进后穴寻找自己的敏感点。阿不思已经非常熟悉自己的身体，他很快进入了状态，今天脑海中的想象让他的身体变得更加难耐，又更加难以满足。刺激前列腺带来的快感瞬间冲上脊椎，几乎让他的半个身子发麻。  
  
　　但这并不够，阿不思抽回手指，努力集中精神，在假阴茎上抹匀润滑剂，向前俯倒，半跪趴在床上，用一只手肘支撑着上半身，另一只手将玩具推进后穴。假阴茎满满地撑开穴口的感觉让他微微颤抖，他调整着角度，让假阴茎头擦过前列腺再捅进去，酥麻感再次如潮水般涌来，他的眼中瞬间蓄满泪水，他张开嘴获取一些氧气，开始抽插起来。他特地避免每次都刺激到自己的敏感处以延长快感，过多过于集中的快感会让他一下难以承受，而且他想要多体会有东西在体内进出饱胀的感觉。  
  
　　也许这次会像过去的很多次一样，他把自己硬生生操到高潮，然后在力竭中昏睡过去。可今晚却像始终缺了些什么，他身体的空白无法被填满。阿不思用力地干了自己几下，他的大腿已经开始发抖，胳膊也累了，他停了下来，保持着假阴茎还插在后穴的姿势，开始爱抚自己的阴茎，嘴里泛起苦涩，想着也许注定只能这样了，草草地用手弄出来。也许他真的已经被玩得太过了，这样的刺激已经不能让他轻易高潮。他可以在私下抚慰自己的时候放纵自己在快感里沉沦，但他很少允许自己在维里恩面前失控，他一次次表演般地自慰，每一次肉体的释放都带来一次压抑的折磨。也许他应该让自己痛一点。他模糊地想。  
  
　　他放缓手上的动作，从柱身底部的敏感带慢慢抚摸到龟头和马眼，给予前端一定刺激之后，他将快感保持在可以承受的范围内，趴低下来，再次自己用手运动起后穴里还夹着的假阴茎，一边不由自主地磨蹭着床单。他闭上眼睛，开始想象是盖勒特在操自己，这样的想象给他带来了巨大的刺激，尽管他咬着下唇控制自己不发出过大的声音，但还是忍不住轻轻呻吟起来。  
  
　　“盖勒特……盖尔……”  
  
　　他在喘息的间隙呢喃着盖勒特的名字，脑子渐渐空白，在快感中沉浮。  
  
　　忽然他感到床下陷，自己正握着假阴茎的手腕被拽住强行扭到身后，另一只手的手腕也被抓住，没等他作出任何反应，他的双手就被一件布料紧紧绑在了一起。做出这些事的人从他身后贴近他，用手捂住他的嘴。  
  
　　“是我。”  
  
　　阿不思一瞬间就认出了声音的主人，光这个事实本身就差点让他高潮，他点点头却发不出声音。  
  
　　盖勒特用手慢慢拔掉还留在阿不思身体里的“玩具”，拽出来的时候发出粘腻的水声。  
  
　　“现在你不需要这个了，”他贴在阿不思耳边低声说，声音隐约带着笑意。“我就在这里。”  
  
　　阿不思觉得自己的脸热得要滴血。  
  
　　“你是怎么……”盖勒特不再捂着他的嘴，阿不思喘息着开口。  
  
　　“从阳台，”盖勒特说，“我很擅长这个，我是说，翻窗。”  
  
　　“为什么绑着我？”阿不思往后蹭了一下。  
  
　　“适合你。”盖勒特心不在焉地回答。阿不思听见盖勒特解开衣服裤子的声音。  
  
　　盖勒特贴上去，手从怀里人的小腹一路向上摸到阿不思已经挺立的乳头，用力掐了一把，如期收获了一声惊喘。疼痛让阿不思整个人更加敏感，腹股沟仿佛有电流窜过，也让他确认了这一切不是自己在做梦。  
  
　　双手已经被缚在身后，阿不思只能上半身趴到床上，翘着屁股，感觉到盖勒特用手掰开他的臀瓣。盖勒特用手指从阿不思还未完全合上的后穴里带出一些润滑剂，抹到自己已经完全勃起的阴茎上，然后双手抓住阿不思的髋部，狠狠地捅了进去，他知道阿不思已经完全准备好了，现在没有温柔的必要。  
  
　　阿不思这次再也不能控制自己的声音，哭叫了出来，但很快他便连叫都叫不出来了。盖勒特几乎是粗暴地干着他，床都摇晃起来，他被不断往前顶弄，他敏感肿胀的乳头在床单上摩擦得生疼。阿不思感觉自己的最后的一丝清明已经彻底被干出了大脑，他只能喘得像个风箱，像在狂风骤雨中颠簸的小船。一想到现在真的是盖勒特在操自己，他就感觉自己随时可以晕过去，精神和肉体的双重满足让快感多到了无法承受的地步。  
  
　　但这还不够，盖勒特放慢速度，让阿不思缓过些劲来。但紧接着，盖勒特用手指摸到两人的连接处，挤进一根手指，又硬生生再挤进一根，用自己的手指一起操着阿不思。他用阴茎捅开他，手指则找到他的敏感点，不断刺激着那一点。阿不思哭喊着叫着盖勒特的名字，大腿内侧猛烈地抽筋，脚背弓起，整个人颤抖着射了出来。但前列腺高潮持续的时间很久延绵不绝，快感从脊椎发散到全身，他感觉身体像浸泡在温水里，浑身发软几乎要虚脱。  
  
　　盖勒特快速干了几下，退出来，射在阿不思的臀瓣上，然后把阿不思被绑住的双手解开，翻过来正躺着面对着自己。阿不思还在抽噎，哭得鼻头都红了，泪水把睫毛糊在一起。盖勒特趴到他身上，骨节分明的手握住他的下颌，把他的头微微抬起，从他的脖子咬到喉结再到耳朵。  
  
　　“告诉我你想要什么。”  
  
　　“弄伤我。”  
  
　　阿不思感觉盖勒特贴着自己的脖子笑了，湿热的气息喷在自己的脖颈上，然后那里传来一阵剧烈的刺痛，盖勒特用犬齿咬破了他的皮肤，又用舌尖卷走了涌出的血液。盖勒特的吻向下游去，不轻不重地舔吻着阿不思的胸口，然后又故技重施，咬上他的乳头，阿不思疼得惊喘起来，但盖勒特用力按住他让他不能乱动，把他的腰掐得生疼，想必明天那些会是一片青紫。  
  
　　直到盖勒特在阿不思的胸口和脖子上留下一片咬痕和伤口，他才直起身子，将阿不思发软的双腿抬到自己肩上。他现在还在不应期，但他可以做的事有很多。他拿起刚才被扔到旁边的假阴茎插进阿不思已经被蹂躏得红肿不堪的后穴，浅浅探索着顶弄，在找准让阿不思一阵颤抖脚趾蜷缩的那个点后就故意贴着那一点研磨，阿不思的快感被强行唤醒，四肢发软，只能用手指抓紧床单。阿不思再次被硬生生推到了高潮，小腹抽搐着，张着嘴无声地尖叫，眼前一片空白，但这次只从马眼流出一些液体，并不是精液。阿不思还以为自己失禁了，红的不能更红的脸竟然更红了些，羞得不敢看盖勒特，差点把下唇咬破。  
  
　　一样大汗淋漓的盖勒特把贴在阿不思额头上湿透的头发撩开，温柔地看着自己的爱人。但手上却没有停下动作，不依不挠地延长着阿不思的高潮。  
  
　　“不行了……”阿不思的声音带上哭腔。  
  
　　“是吗？”盖勒特用又精神起来的东西蹭着阿不思的臀瓣，向深处挤去。  
  
　　阿不思感觉到盖勒特抵在他还插着假阴茎的穴口，那里已经被彻底撑开，操得烂熟。  
  
　　“你可以承受更多吗？”盖勒特吻他的耳垂。  
  
　　阿不思闭上眼，像轻叹般从喉咙中翻滚出一句“是的。”  
  
　　*  
  
　　第二天阿不思醒来的时候觉得自己从来没那么惨过，浑身酸痛得要命，但又从未如此放松过，灵魂都变得轻飘飘的。  
  
　　他迷迷糊糊地想起来昨晚自己最后应该还是昏了过去，之后在半梦半醒间感觉有人一直抱着自己……阿不思察觉到自己依然被人搂在怀里，他用力睁开眼睛，适应了日光后，看见了那个近在咫尺的金色脑袋。  
  
　　盖勒特竟然一直没走，而是一直陪着他。而且还没醒，似乎睡得还挺香。阿不思安静地看着盖勒特的脸，盖勒特的眉头舒展，嘴角似乎还有一丝笑意，睡梦中的盖勒终于看起来像个十六岁的孩子了。而不是昨晚那个……  
  
　　清晨的阳光照在他们的身上，房间更明亮了一些，盖勒特终于也睁开双眼，那双异色的瞳孔映进阿不思眼里。他们在第一个相拥而醒的清晨静静地对视了一会，还没等谁开口，就在这时传来了“咚咚咚”的敲门声，把两人都吓了一跳。  
  
　　阿不思挣扎着坐起来，肌肉的撕裂感让他眼前一黑，差点又躺回去。盖勒特赶紧也起身揽住他。  
  
　　阿不思看着床上的一片狼藉，拿不准床单和自己谁更糟糕一点。  
  
　　“阿不思，你醒了吗？”  
  
　　幸好，是奎妮第一个来敲门的，要是埃菲亚斯他真的不知道要怎么装死才好。  
  
　　他和盖勒特对视一眼，盖勒特心领神会地迅速跳下床，捡起地上的衬衫，套上裤子，捏住他的下巴，狠狠在他嘴上啃了一口。盖勒特跑到阳台上确认了下面没人会看见自己，便对阿不思点点头，翻了下去。整套动作行云流水，这下阿不思是真信了盖勒特是翻窗能手。  
  
　　阿不思忍着浑身的酸痛，勉强抓起睡袍披到身上，发现腰带被扔在了地上，他总算明白了昨晚用来绑着自己手的是什么。  
  
　　“先别进来，奎妮，”阿不思一边小心翼翼地下床，感觉自己浑身散了架，一边朝着门口喊，“我在穿衣服。”  
  
　　阿不思好不容易挪动到衣柜前，翻出能把他遮得最严实的衬衫。这下他不能再就穿着睡袍见人了，以免被人看到身上的痕迹。他照照镜子，感觉自己的脖子以下似乎都快没什么好皮了，但是嘴唇也没好到哪去，又红又肿，整个人散发着被蹂躏后的气息。  
  
　　阿不思打开门，奎妮看见他，明显愣了一下。  
  
　　“哦……亲爱的阿尔，”奎妮眨眨眼睛，担心地开口，“你这是怎么了？看起来像被人狠揍了一顿。”  
  
　　阿不思苦笑了一下，不知道说什么才好，侧身让奎妮进屋。  
  
　　奎妮看到床上的狼藉，有点惊讶地扭头看向阿不思，这下她又注意到了阿不思脸上和下颌上遮不住的细微伤痕。  
  
　　“不，不是维里恩。”阿不思注意到奎妮心疼的几乎要落泪的眼神，赶紧说。  
  
　　奎妮这下更惊讶了，眼睛和嘴一起张大。  
  
　　阿不思咬住下唇，眼神在阳台和地板间飘忽不定。  
  
　　“是……盖勒特少爷吗？”奎妮眨眨眼问。  
  
　　这下轮到阿不思吃惊了，他看着奎妮无辜的眼神，半天没能开口回答。  
  
　　“放心，我不会告诉任何人的。”奎妮看着阿不思的反应，确定了自己的想法。  
  
　　“其实，可以不必瞒着埃菲亚斯。”阿不思有点不好意思的看着地板，然后又赶紧看向奎妮的眼睛。“但是其他人……”  
  
　　“别担心，阿不思，”奎妮在他还没说完之前就叹了口，“我知道。”  
  
　　“我为你感到高兴。”奎妮看阿不思害羞的样子，咧着嘴笑起来，“你看起来不一样了。”  
  
　　看到阿不思不解的神情。奎妮补充道：“当然，不是那种不好的不一样。我是说，哎，我都不知道该怎么说好了。”  
  
　　“你原来……就像含苞待放的花骨朵，”奎妮灵光一现般地对他说，“现在就好像盛开了的玫瑰，还带着雨打后的芬芳……”  
  
“哦，可别说了，奎妮！”阿不思的脸更红了。“你可以去写诗了。”  
  
　　两人都笑起来。  
  
　　奎妮有些担忧地看着阿不思的脸，提议用自己的化妆品把阿不思露出来的痕迹尽量遮住。  
　  
　　“你可以把我画得像生病了一样吗？”看着镜子里被奎妮的好技术遮住了大部分痕迹的脸，阿不思想到了什么，扭头看向奎妮。  
  
　　*  
  
　　于是当天阿不思便称自己病了，闷在房间里不出来。闻言维里恩表面没有说什么，但眼底闪过不悦和狠戾。  
  
　　没过两天维里恩在饭桌上表示可以送盖勒特一个礼物，任何礼物，包括人，假如他看上了哪个女佣的话。甚至男佣也可以。说到这里，老维里恩的眼神掠过阿不思，即使阿不思明面上的身份是“客人”，和男佣毫无关系。  
  
　　“我可以要一辆车吗，”盖勒特像是没有察觉到紧绷的氛围，故作欣喜地说，“一辆汽车。”  
  
　　维里恩愣了一下，面上带着不屑，似乎对他的回答有些失望，但爽快地答应了他。  
  
　　而阿不思连续精神萎靡不振的模样终于在一周后让维里恩发作了，骂他是不是和他妹妹一样是快死了的病鬼，依然要强行让他当晚去他的卧室。于是阿不思便一不做二不休，故意从楼梯上跌下来，真的扭伤了自己的脚踝和手腕。没能等到阿不思完全好起来，维里恩不得不又要启程外出处理事务。于是临走时，他特地和特拉维斯交代了一些什么。  
  
　　*  
  
　　熬走了维里恩之后，两个人的行为堪称放肆起来。  
  
　　现在阿不思的腿脚不便，必须要有人搀扶帮助才能正常行走，这个任务本该落在埃菲亚斯身上，因为埃菲亚斯是维里恩给阿不思指定的男仆，而维里恩的占有欲让他明确表示过除了埃菲亚斯之外别人都不许靠阿不思太近。但埃菲尔斯又因为身量太矮小，时常在背着阿不思上楼后累得上气不接下气。  
  
　　于是这给了两人完美的借口，借着阿不思的受伤，盖勒特便打着好心帮忙的旗号，经常在大庭广众之下把阿不思抱来抱去，对佣人们复杂的神色视而不见。  
  
　　在阿不思的伤好得差不多的时候，两人也并未拉开距离，依然保持着无比亲密的姿态。阿不思似乎再也没有了“在床上吃早餐”的习惯，而是每天都准时下楼，和盖勒特共进早餐。之后两人便要么一起去湖上泛舟，要么一同一头扎进图书室，一整个下午都不出来。  
  
　　一直观察着这一切的特拉维斯在某天拍出了一份电报。  
  
　　*  
  
　　“盖勒特没有在欺负你吧？”某天在收拾完阿不思的房间后，对两人的秘密关系心知肚明的奎妮拉过他悄悄地问。  
  
　　“为什么这么问？”阿不思有些哭笑不得。  
  
　　“因为你的……”奎妮指指他的脖子，担心地说。“……身上多了好多淤青。而且时常会看着一个地方笑起来……你还好吗？”  
  
　　“我没事，奎妮，”阿不思微笑起来。“我从来没感觉这么好过。”  
  
  
**第四幕 血色山庄**

  
两个月过去，阿不思卧房的阳台仿佛已经成了第二扇门，只供盖勒特进出。  
  
　　这晚月色当空，夜幕无星。月光落在痴缠在床上衣衫不整的两个青年身上。  
  
　　“今晚？”阿不思喘息着问。  
  
　　“今晚，”盖勒特慢慢吻着他的脖子。“我确定。”  
  
　　正当二人缠绵，忽然房门被人用力踹开了，在寂静的深夜发出巨大的响声。一个身影闪进房内。正是本应还远在外地的老维里恩。  
  
　　房间的灯被打开，虽然并不十分明亮，但却格外刺眼。床上的两人完全无路可去，明明白白地暴露在光亮中。  
  
　　“继续。”维里恩说。他的手里攥着一条马鞭。  
  
　　“我说，”盯着床上看似懵了不知如何反应的两人，维里恩嘴角挂着一丝冷笑。“继续。”  
  
　　他的目光里不自觉流露出一丝阴鸷，旋即好整以暇地拉过房间里一张靠背椅凳舒服地坐下。“怎么停了？我以为好戏才刚开始。”他手里的马鞭伴随着他的话语有一搭没一搭敲打在身侧的扶手上，声音里全然是促狭的兴味。  
　　  
　　他望见盖勒特眼底的冷漠，嗤笑着继续说道：“盖勒特，是吗？我记不清了。不过你叫什么并不重要，我亲爱的好儿子，你不会真以为我是特地把你找来继承家业的吧？”他抬起马鞭指了指盖勒特怀里的红发青年，“想必你们也已经很熟稔了，怎么，小阿尔从没和你提起过我的‘爱好’么？”  
  
　　他又意味深长地盯着阿不思的双眼。  
  
　　“特拉维斯和我说，你每天要么坐在空荡的玫瑰园里发呆，要么就是在图书室看书……哦，对一个情欲旺盛的年轻男孩来说，这样的生活想必太残忍了。而我是如此慈悲，如此好心，所以我给你领回了盖勒特，怎么样，他满足你了吗？”  
  
　　“我亲爱的养子一定让你很舒服吧，否则你也不会背着我和他往来甚欢。”  
  
　　阿不思脖颈上与盖勒特交欢而起的红痕似要滴出血来，不知是因为已入秋的凉气抑或别的什么原因，让他的身子开始轻轻颤抖。盖勒特察觉到他的不安，双手拉过被单，将他在自己怀中搂得更紧了些。  
  
　　维里恩说到兴头，好奇地看着他的动作，啧啧出声：“竟然这么体贴么，那为什么不亲吻他？”  
  
　　他忽然有些兴奋地站起来，朝大床的方向走近了一些，“继续啊，继续你们刚才没有做完的事。阿不思，你得教教我的养子，这种情况下怎样做才是最正确的选择，你——”  
  
　　他剩下的话被一把闪着寒意的匕首堵回了嗓子里。盖勒特在他离床身仅有一步之遥的时候，从后腰的位置掏出了这柄锋锐的利器。  
  
　　“你们……”打磨得十足薄韧的刀尖逼得维里恩不得不后退两步，他颇有些恼恨自己手里只抓了一根短小的马鞭。他计划今晚“抓奸”，风尘仆仆地赶回来，随身配枪在甫进家门的时候连同大衣一起交到了管家的手里。他没想到自己随意收养的这个助兴道具，一个年仅十几岁的半大少年，竟然有胆量做出拿刀子指向他这种事，等他全身而退后他一定要叫这个不知天高地厚的臭小子知道自己的厉害。  
  
　　维里恩心中恶狠狠地腹诽，然而盖勒特下一步动作却出乎了他的意料。只见金发少年掏出刀后，只是朝他虚晃了一记，接着却以迅雷不及掩耳的速度割破了自己的掌心。  
  
　　“维里恩先生，你怕了？”暗红色的液体旋即从少年掌心狰狞的伤口处往外一滴一滴淌落，听出他名义上的养子语气里的轻佻与不屑，维里恩眉峰紧皱，不解其意，不过却也并没有继续往后退了。  
  
　　“你要做什么。”他恢复了刚进门时的冷厉，却见盖勒特只说了一句，便在他眼前低下头，兀自含住了怀中人粉润的唇瓣，继而又安抚似的伏在他的耳畔低语了两句，阿不思听后竟然也伸出了自己柔白的手掌。  
  
　　“你不是……”少年小心翼翼地握住那截细瘦的腕子，嘴里嘟哝道。“想看戏么？”他盯着阿不思手掌的眼神里是从未有过的、纯然的专注与狂热，他举起手中的匕首——仿佛那是一件怎样神圣的祭具——在那只手掌上划出了一道与自己手心伤口对应的血痕。  
  
　　维里恩直觉自己应当在此刻离去，因为这两个少年显然达成了某种以血为契的盟誓，可眼前绮丽淫靡的春景却让他无法挪动步子——他名义上的养子与他浪荡成性的小情人将彼此淌血的掌心相对合拢，继而在他的面前扯开了被子，激情相拥。他们噙住彼此唇瓣，吮吸撕扯，如此忘情投入，以至于连自己一介看客也不由自主发出难以自持的喘息。  
  
　　可是……维里恩看着两个少年胯间因情动而高挺的性器，不由握紧了手里的马鞭。血丝一根一根漫上他浑浊泛黄的眼白，他憎恶自己的年老体衰，嫉妒对方的生气蓬勃，但又扭曲地眷恋着这样一种经由交媾行为而产生的动人的活力，所以他豢养年轻人给他做现场“表演”。而他让管家去孤儿院领养孩子的条件无他，只有一个——要那个最高大漂亮的。  
  
　　他自认他的行为没什么问题，他有的是钱买那一具具鲜嫩肉体的青春。反正他并不打算将这些钱留给任何人，在亲手鸩杀自己儿子的时候，他就已经打定主意要将这辈子所有的财富都带进自己的坟墓，任何人——不论是阿不思还是他这个名义上的养子——都别想从他这里捞到一点好处。他没有立过遗嘱。他要在死前花光他的所有财富。  
  
　　所以如果他现在死去，他的遗产的第一继承人和唯一的继承人就是盖勒特。然而在眼前这一刻，在欲望的驱使下，眼底彻底染成赤红的老年男子已经全然忘记了眼前这个金发少年刚才曾有过怎样危险的举动。他口中的涎液因嘴角肌肉的松弛不自觉从嘴里溢出，让他看上去像个可怕的、要吃人的老怪物。  
  
　　“还不够，”他哑着嗓子，声音如风箱般摧枯拉朽，“快点进去，干哭他，我亲爱的好儿子……”  
  
　　他试图掌握这场性事的节奏，可两个少年情至深处对他的话语充耳不闻，这让他感到一丝怪异的尴尬与恼怒——要知道此前他让阿不思一个人表演的时候，对方可一贯都对他的要求俯首帖耳、从令如流。  
  
　　“没听到吗！”维里恩不由得拔高了自己声调，见两人依旧置若罔闻，他拎着马鞭怒气冲冲地往前跨了一步，扬手便习惯性要将黑色的皮制物落到阿不思的背上。  
  
　　“呃——”  
  
　　可是一声粗嘎的闷哼过后，他的手就这样停在了半空中，再没了着落。继而伴随着飞溅而起的血柱与“哐当”一声巨响，老维里恩庞大的身躯撞开身后的椅凳，轰然倒在了柔软的羊毛地垫上。  
  
　　他仰面朝天的脸庞上写满了震惊与不甘，眼珠因极端愤怒而暴突出眶，他的气管和颈间的大动脉被一道深入颈骨的致命割伤完全切开——凶手正是看似沉浸在情欲中的，他名义上的养子，盖勒特格林德沃——他的伤口血肉向外翻开，模样狰狞，汩汩流着鲜血，他已发不出人类的声音，只剩下破碎的抽气，很快，他连一丝声音也发不出来了。  
  
　　“盖勒特……”阿不思跪在床上，抓住自己年轻爱人的臂肘，他亲眼目睹了这一切的发生，就在刚才，他察觉到维里恩像此前一样想要过来用鞭子抽他，却觉得身前倏忽一空，方才还紧紧搂着他的少年从被单上如野狼般跃起，抓起置于身侧的匕首就向他身后扑去。  
  
　　温热的热体旋即代替鞭子喷了他满身满脸，但他却并未因此感到害怕，他只是迅速掰过自己爱人的脸庞，查看他是否因为方才的动作而受伤，所幸盖勒特的脸上的鲜血全是被他割喉的那个人的。于是他彻底放松了，手渐渐从臂肘滑下去，落到腿侧碰了碰盖勒特的手背。  
  
　　“他死了。”阿不思并没有看像垃圾一样倒在地上染脏地板的那具尸体，而是看进盖勒特的眼里。  
  
　　“是的，我杀了他。”金发少年仍因刚才暴起杀人的一连串动作喘着气，但他的语气很平静，仿佛杀掉维里恩对他来说只是从床上跳起来喝了杯茶。  
  
　　“你还记得刚才你划破我手掌前说过的话么？你说我们的血液就此交融，我们会进入彼此的身体，相伴终生，永不分离……”阿不思将他仍旧紧紧攥着的匕首抠出来甩到了床上，掌心贴掌心，伤口对伤口，摸索着与之十指相扣，“那么现在处理掉这具尸体，就是我们要一起面对的第一件事。”  
  
　　盖勒特侧过脸看向这朵让自己不惜犯下这场血案的玫瑰，听着他和缓轻柔却坚定不移的话语，异色的金眸里蓦地绽放出奇异的光彩。  
  
　　*  
  
　　两个月后，一艘前往英国的豪华渡轮上，有着一头红发的漂亮男人站在顶层的甲板上眺望着远去的美洲大陆，潮湿的海风将他五官的轮廓吹拂得愈发朦胧。他身旁的躺椅上，一个与他有着同样发色的年轻小姑娘恬静地安睡着，他看着她的脸蛋，脸上浮现出温柔的笑意。  
  
　　一道甜美的女声由远及近踩着舷梯飘上来：“阿不思少爷，阿不思少爷！”  
  
　　青年闻声回望，是奎妮。她见他身旁的女孩儿阖目睡着，声音不由得放低了八度，却透着不容置疑的急切，她凑到他的耳边与他说道：“盖勒特少爷又在和您的弟弟吵架了，埃菲亚斯和我都劝不住，您快去看看吧。”阿不思摇了摇头，叫奎妮替他看着阿利安娜，自己匆匆往下，走到他和盖勒特的舱房门口，果不其然听见了里面传来的争吵声。他无奈地推开门，里面的声音霎时停住。  
  
　　“阿不思！”  
  
　　“阿尔……”  
  
　　他的弟弟与他的爱人同时将脑袋转向自己喊了一声，继而又互瞪一眼嫌弃地撇开了脸。  
  
　　“阿利安娜睡着了，你上去帮奎妮照顾她一下。”他对着阿不福思点了点头，将他支了出去。尽管百般不愿自己的哥哥与这个看上去就一脸桀骜冷漠不可一世的男人单独在一起，但听到妹妹的名字，阿不福思还是选择了离开。  
  
　　他走后，阿不思反手关上房门，朝屋子中间的金发青年走去，脚下的木质地板发出“咯吱、咯吱”的声响，他走到盖勒特的身前和他拥在一起，一场深吻过后，他略有些气息不稳。  
  
　　“盖勒特，别怪阿不福思，他只是觉得会做出杀人放火这种事的人太危险，千方百计想让我离开你，所以才总和你不对付。但我相信他心底里明白，是你救了我，救了我们。他只是太单纯了。”  
  
　　“单纯过头就是蠢了，”盖勒特轻哼了一声，“不过你弟弟的想法也不算全错，毕竟我的确早就准备好要怎么让老头子从这个世界上消失了。”  
  
　　“就在看到你的第一眼，”金发青年的声音里的愉悦和唇间的话形成了奇异的反差，“我连怎么处理他的尸体都想好了。”  
  
　　“是啊，也亏了没人会去注意你的车子的汽油怎么用得那么快。”阿不思用自己的胳膊肘狠狠地捅了一下爱人的腰侧，“看来阿不福思说你危险真没说错。”  
  
　　阿不思的思绪飘远，回到几个月前还在那座山庄的日子。  
  
　　其实埃菲亚斯按照盖勒特的指示，一直偷偷关注着特拉维斯和维里恩的电报通讯，当他看到了维里恩传来的他会在那晚秘密回到山庄的消息，便及时通知了盖勒特和阿不思。于是按照他们的计划，他们在那天杀死维里恩，将平日积攒下来的一罐罐汽油浇在他的尸体上，也浇在房间的各个角落。将所有罪恶烧成一滩灰烬。  
  
　　他想起那晚冲天的火光让苍穹亮如白昼，让月光也染上血色洒向人间。而第一根火柴由他亲手点燃。　　  
  
**·END·**

 

**Author's Note:**

> *不想抹黑原著系列角色所以直接让炮灰姓了Villain  
> 


End file.
